Eien no Hana
by Noctem Iris
Summary: The truth beyond all of this....
1. Chapter 1

Eien no Hana

A/N: YAAAHHHHAAA!!!

-kok jadi niru Hiruma?-

Fic iseng-iseng yang gajhe(lagi)dari saia!

Pairing: Straight with OC. Seperti biasa laahh….

Warning: OC, OOC, agak-agak dark fic, gajhe(pastinya), Kanda bashing…. Sementara itu dulu deh.

Disclaimer: -man masih jadi properti Hoshino Katsura-_sensei_….. Diharap maklum…..

* * *

"_Terkadang, aku ingin menjadi seperti dirinya._

_Perangai lembut bersahaja yang dapat menarik perhatian setiap pria._

_Wajah cantik berseri yang senantiasa tersenyum._

_Sedangkan aku, apa yang aku punya?_

_Apa yang aku miliki untuk dapat bersaing dengannya?_

_Eien no Hana….." _

* * *

Gadis itu nampak sayu. Sesekali tangannya mengusap pipinya yang kemerahan. Isak tangis masih dapat terdengar dari dirinya.

"Pokoknya aku tak mau kau menjadi Exorcist! Ingat itu!"

Suara pintu dibanting. Gadis berambut biru itu terdiam saja.

"Kakak…."

Suara imut itu mengagetkannya. Cepat-cepat dia menghapus air matanya. Dia mencoba tersenyum di depan gadis kecil berambut hitam itu.

"Ada apa, Reiya?" Tanya gadis itu. Gadis kecil bernama Reiya itu menatap kakaknya.

"Kakak nangis lagi?"

"Tidak, kok. Tidak apa-apa. Besok kita pergi, ya? Katanya Reiya mau jadi Exorcist bersama kakak, kan?"

Reiya tersenyum. "Iya, kak Akira."

Akira, gadis bermabut biru itu, kembali tersenyum. "Sekarang Reiya tidur, ya? Mau tidur dimana?"

"Rei mau tidur sama kakak."

"Ayo, sini…."

Mereka terlelap bersama.

* * *

Akira berdiri di depan gedung Black Order. Rumahnya dan gedung Black Order tak begitu jauh, hanya sekitar 500 meter dari rumahnya sehingga dia dan Reiya berjalan kaki.

"Reiya sudah siap, kan?" Tanya Akira sekali lagi.

"Iya, Reiya siap."

"Ayo kita masuk."

Mereka masuk ke halaman Black Order yang nampak tak terurus. Kemudian, pintu langsung terbuka. Mereka berdua disambut seorang pria berpakaian lab putih dengan topi _puff _putih, juga berkacamata.

"Selamat datang. Kalian pasti Akira Tendouji dan Reiya Sumeragi?" Tanya pria itu.

"Iya."Jawab Akira. "Kudengar dari guruku, Jenderal Cloud, tempat ini akan jadi tempat yang cocok untukku."

"Iya, Cloud-_gensui _memang sudah memberitahu tentang kalian. Namaku Komui Lee, _supervisor_ di sini, dan yang bertanggung jawab atas pengurusan Innocence di sini. Silakan masuk."

Akira dan Reiya memasuki gedung bernuansa _gothic _ini, mengikuti Komui yang memimpin mereka.

"Mari, ke arah sini. Kami juga harus memeriksa _synchro percentage _Innocence yang kau miliki."

"Reiya tunggu disini, ya." Perintah Akira. "Tidak lama, kok."

Reiya mengangguk. Akira mengikuti Komui ke sebuah _lift _tanpa tutup.

"Reiya itu adikmu?" Tanya Komui.

"Ya. Adik tiriku."

Komui mengangguk-angguk. Kemudian memberhentikan _lift_.

"Hevlaska, keluarlah."

Lalu, dalam sekejap muncullah makhluk besar tak bermata namun memiliki mulut, dengan tanda salib di dahinya.

"Kita akan segera mulai pemeriksaan." Kata Komui.

"_Oh, Exorcist baru lagi, Komui?" _Tanya Hevlaska. Komui mengangguk.

"_Wahai manusia terpilih, biar kuperiksa synchro percentagemu dengan Innocence yang kau miliki dalam tubuhmu."_

"Baik. Aku siap." Jawab Akira lagi.

Hevlaska menempelkan dahinya yang bertanda salib itu dengan kepala Akira. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, merasakan ada kehangatan yang mengalir ke dalam tubuhnya.

"_50…. 60…. 70…. Oh, kembali ke 50…. Ya, selesai."_

Akira membuka matanya. "Bagaimana, Hevlaska?"

"_Cukup bagus, hampir mencapai 90 persen. Kau takkan terluka karena kau sudah cocok dengan Innocencemu."_

"Baiklah. Terimakasih atas kerjamu, Hevlaska."

"_Kapanpun kau butuh, Komui."_

Kemudian Hevlaska kembali menghilang. Komui membawa Akira turun dari _lift._

"Baiklah, itu sekian dariku karena aku banyak pekerjaan. Bila tidak keberatan, adikku bisa mengantarmu berkeliling. Lenalee…."

"Iya, nii-san. Aku disini."

Seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna hijau pekat dan berseragam Black Order warna hitam dari bahan _jersey _menghampiri Komui.

"Lenalee, kau bisa kan mengantar penghuni baru kita berkeliling?" Tanya Komui.

"Iya, nii-san. Serahkan padaku."

Lenalee tersenyum ramah pada Akira. "Namaku Lenalee Lee, dan kau?"

"Akira." Jawab Akira singkat. "Bila kau tak keberatan, aku akan mengajak adikku sekalian."

"Silakan."

Akira menghampiri Reiya, kemudian menggandeng tangannya menuju Lenalee.

"Ini adikku, Reiya."

"Hai, Reiya! Namaku Lenalee." Sapa Lenalee ramah pada Reiya.

"Beri salam." Perintah Akira.

Reiya membungkuk hormat.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita pergi sekarang." Ajak Lenalee.

Akira mengangguk.

(Berhubung gedung Black Order itu luas banget dan saia males nulisin secara rinci jalan-jalannya, kita skip aja)

"Ini kamarmu." Lenalee membawa Akira masuk ke sebuah kamar.

"Terimakasih." Akira tersenyum tipis. "Ayo, Reiya."

Akira menggiring Reiya masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintunya.

"Kakak…."

Reiya melihat kakak tirinya itu nampak tertekan. Gadis itu berusaha menahan air mata yang akan keluar.

"Kakak kenapa?" Tanya Reiya. Dia mencoba menatap wajah Akira.

"Kak…."

"Aku tak apa-apa, Reiya. Aku…. Baik-baik saja…."

Akira tak mampu lagi membendung air matanya. Dia menangis di hadapan Reiya.

"Kakak, kakak bersabar saja."

"Sakit, Rei….. Sakit…. Ternyata gadis seperti itu yang akan menjadi sainganku…. Aku…."

Reiya memeluk Akira, mencoba menenangkannya.

* * *

Paginya, Akira sudah mengenakan seragam Black Order miliknya. Terbuat dari bahan _jersey _yang sama. Berwarna hitam, dengan atasan bermodel _tube _tanpa tali yang pas badan, rok _micro mini _bergaris perak, _stocking _panjang warna hitam, ikat pinggang besar yang dilengkapi _tonfa strap _berwarna putih, dan _boots _panjang berwarna dasar hitam bergaris merah darah.

Akira mengamati dirinya di cermin. Dia tengah menyisir rambutnya yang panjang itu. Kemudian menatanya kuncir satu diatas telinganya. Lalu dia menambahkan beberapa jepit dengan hiasan salib di samping kuncirannya.

Dia masih menata poni rambutnya. Poni yang dia gunakan untuk menutupi bekas luka di dahinya. Lalu dia mengambil _dual tonfa _miliknya, menaruhnya di _tonfa strap_.

"Duluan ya, Reiya."

Akira keluar kamarnya dan langsung menuju kafetaria.

"Akira!"

Akira menoleh dan menemukan Lenalee menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku berpikir, untuk menambah keakraban saja, kita makan bersama, yuk! Dengan teman-temanku."

"Boleh saja, tapi aku pesan dulu."

Akira berjalan menuju ke tempat pesan dan memesan sesuatu kepada Jerry. Setelah mendapatkan makanannya, dia juga segera menghampiri Lenalee.

"Dimana teman-temanmu?" Tanya Akira.

"Itu, disana." Lenalee menunjuk meja di sudut. "Ayo."

Akira mengikuti Lenalee ke meja sudut.

"Mari, kukenalkan. Yang rambut merah, namanya Lavi...."

Akira membeku saat mendengar nama itu. Lavi?

Nama yang sama dengan orang yang pernah mencampakkannya.

"Lavi, ini Exorcist baru...."

Akira masih mematung. Saat orang berambut merah itu menolah padanya.....

Mata Akira dan Lavi sama-sama membelalak. Nampan yang dibawa Akira terjatuh.

"Lavi....??"

"Akira?"

Akira dan Lavi menjadi patung untuk beberapa saat.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Lavi kemudian. Calon Bookman itu mendekati Akira, mencoba menyentuhnya.

PLAK!

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!!!" Jerit Akira tak terkontrol. Mata merahnya memancarkan benci yang amat dalam.

"Akira..... Maafkan aku."

"MAAF SAJA TIDAK CUKUP, TAHU!!!! APA KAU MEMIKIRKAN HIDUPKU? TIDAK, KAN? KAU TAK PERNAH MEMIKIRKAN HASH ATAUPUN AKU!!!!!!!!!!"

Akira berlari meninggalkan kafetaria.

"Akira!"

Kantin berhenti sejenak setelah melihat pertengkaran itu.

"Lavi, apa maksud Exorcist baru itu?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut putih yang diketahui bernama Allen Walker.

"Iya, siapa itu Hash?" Gantian Lenalee yang tanya.

"Hash.... Dia anakku....."

Lenalee dan Allen terkejut mendengar pernyataan itu.

"Berarti, gadis itu...."

"Iya. Dia.... Istriku."

* * *

Kyakyakyaa....

Kerja keras bikin chapter gajhe....

Ripiw yah! -ngarep-


	2. Bloody Ties

Eien no Hana

A/N: Chapta ke-2!

Speedy update, wakakakaka………..

-ditimpukin satu RT-

Dis: masih sama, kok….

* * *

"_Dia lagi!_

_Kenapa aku harus bertemu dia?_

_Kenapa harus kurasakan lagi perih ini?_

_Dan sekarang, tali berdarah itu harus kembali tersambung…."_

_

* * *

  
_

"Akira!"

Calon Bookman muda itu terus mengejar gadis berambut biru itu.

"Akira, tunggu!"

Lavi menangkap tangan gadis itu. Akira berontak.

"LEPASKAN AKU!!!!" Jerit Akira.

"Dimana Hash?" Tanya Lavi.

"Untuk apa kau tanyakan itu?!" Ketus Akira.

"Dia anakku. Dimana dia?"

Akira memalingkan wajahnya.

"Akira? Dimana Hash?"

"Hash ada di panti asuhan yang menolak keras kehadiran Exorcist." Jawab Akira pendek.

"Di panti asuhan?"

"Ya. Aku sengaja memasukkannya ke panti asuhan."

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" Lavi mengguncang tubuh Akira. "Kenapa tidak kau bawa saja dia kesini? Akira!"

"Semua kulakukan demi mencapai cita-citaku!"

Hening.

"Kau tak tahu seberapa inginnya aku menjadi Exorcist..... Saat aku menyadari bahwa Innocenceku sudah bangkit, aku sudah bertekad akan mengabdikan diriku sebagai Exorcist di Black Order.... Tetapi.... Kenapa kau datang ke dalam kehidupanku?! Kenapa!!"

Akira kembali menjerit dan menangis dalam sunyi. Lavi memperhatikan dengan rasa bersalah.

"Akira, maafkan aku.... Aku tak bermaksud menghancurkan kehidupanmu, serius..... Aku benar-benar sayang padamu...."

"Huh! Kata-kata yang kau ucapkan itu palsu! Kau adalah seorang BOOKMAN yang tidak mempunyai hati!"

Kata-kata itu menampar hati Lavi. Dia memang Bookman, namun tetap saja sulit mengingkari hatinya di depan Akira. Gadis itu telah dia ingat selama hidupnya.

"Akira...."

"Ehem."

Lavi dan Akira menoleh. Itu Bookman.

"Aku tak menduga kau akan bertemu nona Tendouji disini, Lavi."

"Panda...." Lavi tertegun.

Akira terdiam.

"Aku sudah mendengar semua pembicaraan kalian." Bookman menghampiri dua anak muda itu. "Dan kurasa kalian harus segera menyelesaikan masalah ini."

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Lavi.

"Cuma satu cara. Kalian harus menikah."

Lavi dan Akira terkejut. "Apa?"

"Menikah. Berita ini harus ditutupi dari semuanya. Sesegera mungkin kalian harus segera menikah." Tegas Bookman.

"Tapi.... Bagaimana? Aku ini kan...."

"Anak laki-lakimu, Lavi, yang akan jadi pewarisku." Bookman menepuk pundak Lavi. "Kau dan nona Tendouji harus mengambil anak itu dari panti asuhan. Anak itu akan kubesarkan sebagai calon Bookman yang baru."

Akira terdiam. Lavi mencoba menenangkannya.

"Bagaimana, nona Tendouji? Kau setuju?" Tanya Bookman.

"Aku.... setuju."

"Lavi?"

Lavi mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, kalian harus pergi mengambil anak itu dari panti asuhan."

Bookman berlalu, meninggalkan Lavi dengan Akira.

"Bagaimana, Akira?" Tanya Lavi.

"Aku akan pergi mengambil Hash sendiri." Tegas Akira.

* * *

"Selamat datang."

Akira memasuki gedung panti asuhan yang sederhana itu.

"Aya ada?" Tanya gadis itu pada petugas di depan.

"Aya-_sama _ada di dalam. Silakan masuk saja."

Akira langsung masuk ke ruang utama gedung panti asuhan itu.

"Aya."

"Ah! Akira!"

Aya, gadis bertubuh kecil dengan rambut panjang tebal berkuncir kuda itu langsung menghampiri Akira.

"Tumben kemari, Akira! Mau menengok Hash?"

"Tidak. Aku mau mengambilnya."

Aya terlihat senang. "Ooh, berita bagus! Hash pasti senang bila kembali dengan ibunya! Tunggu sebentar."

Gadis mungil itu masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan. Tak lama kemudian dia kembali dengan menggendong bayi dalam selimut biru.

"Ini."

Akira menggendong bayi dalam buaian Aya. Bayi itu anaknya. Darah dagingnya.

Akira tersenyum sedih saat menatap bayi mungil di dalam buaiannya.

"Baiklah, Aya, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." Pamit Akira.

"Iya! Sampai jumpa!"

Akira keluar dari panti asuhan itu. Hatinya dipenuhi rasa senang, juga getir.

"Hash...."

Air matanya kembali menetes, membasahi pipi bayi mungil yang tengah tidur itu. Merasa tergelitik, bayi itu terbangun. Matanya membuka sedikit-sedikit, kemudian menangis.

"Hash.... Kenapa? Lapar, ya? Ayo, kita pulang."

Akira mempercepat langkahnya ke Black Order. Tiba-tiba di perjalanan, dia dicegat segerombolan akuma level 1 dan 2.

"Akuma!" Akira terkejut karena serangan mendadak itu. Dia memeluk Hash erat-erat.

Akuma-akuma itu dengan cepat menyerang Akira. Akira yang tak membawa senjatanya hanya bisa berlari dan bersembunyi di balik dinding sebuah rumah tua yang hampir runtuh.

"Aduh!"

Akira tersandung. Hash lepas dari gendongannya.

"Hash!"

Akuma level 2 siap menembak Hash. Akira tak bisa bergerak.

"HASH!!!"

DUAR!

* * *

Yap!

Chapta 2!


	3. Unlikely Marriage

Eien no Hana

A/N: Balik lagi meski rada telat!

Bagi para OC, harap bersabar sampai chapter berikutnya, ya!

Ok…. Ini dia….

-TARARARAAAAMMM!-

Chapter 3 Eien no Hana!

-ditimpuk se RW-

Oya, salah tulis.... Ini bukan Kanda bashing, tapi Lenalee bashing.... Maklum, saia cemburu berat sama dia. Nempel mulu ama Lavi....

-bawa2 tonfa, aura gelap muncul-

* * *

"_Kenapa?_

_Hal ini…. Terjadi padaku._

_Hal yang membuat ayah dan ibuku bercerai._

_Kenapa pula dia selalu menyakiti aku?_

_Padahal aku masih mencintainya….."_

_

* * *

  
_

"HASH!"

DUAR!

Akira tak berani melihat. Namun didengarnya, Hash masih menangis.

"Akira, kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya sebuah suara lembut. Akira mendongak.

"Le--Lenalee!"

"Kau tidak apa-apa,kan?"

Akira mengangguk. Dia cepat-cepat berdiri dan mengambil Hash.

"Hash, syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa…."

Akira menciumi bayi itu.

"Kita kembali saja sekarang. Nampaknya akuma-akuma tadi sudah mundur." Ajak Lenalee pada Akira.

Akira menampik uluran tangan Lenalee. "Aku bisa sendiri."

Lenalee agak terkejut juga dengan sifat dingin Akira, namun dia tak memikirkannya dan kembali tersenyum. "Ya, sudah. Mari."

Akira berjalan di depan Lenalee sambil menimang Hash anaknya.

'Aku tak rela…. Aku tak rela bila dia merebut Lavi….'

Batin Akira sembari memeluk Hash erat-erat.

* * *

"Nona Tendouji, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Bookman setelah Akira dan Lenalee tiba di HQ.

"Iya. Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Akira pendek.

"Baguslah." Bookman menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Akira!" Kali ini giliran Lavi yang menghampiri. Akira melirik dingin.

"Hash bagaimana?" Lavi mencoba bersikap ramah.

"Baik saja." Jawab Akira sambil berlalu.

"Akira!"

Lavi mengejar Akira. "Biarkan aku melihat Hash."

Akira hanya diam saja.

"Ya? Boleh, ya." Mohon Lavi.

"Baiklah."

Akira memberikan bayi dalam buaiannya kepada Lavi.

"Ah…. Hash, ini ayah…."

Selagi Lavi sibuk menggoda Hash, Akira menoleh ke luar jendela.

"Jadi, kita benar-benar akan menikah?"

"Tentu saja."

Akira menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi.... aku akan kehilangan Hash?" Tanyanya lagi dengan nada yang getir.

"Mungkin. Kemarin kita kan sudah janji pada si Panda."

Akira berusaha menahan air mata yang akan keluar.

"Kapan pernikahannya?"

"Besok."

"Secepat itu?" Akira menatap Lavi tak percaya.

Lavi mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba Akira merebut Hash.

"Lho? Akira?" Lavi kaget. "Aku belum bermain dengannya."

"Besok kau akan bermain dengannya."

Akira berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Kakak!"

Reiya bangkit dari kursinya. "Darimana?"

"Mengambil Hash."

"Buat apa?"

Akira tak kuat memberitahu Reiya perihal pernikahannya yang mendadak itu. Dia hanya mampu menangis lagi.

"Kakak...."

"Maafkan aku, Rei.... Maaf...."

Reiya tak mengerti apa yang kakaknya bicarakan, namun dia juga hanya bisa memeluk untuk menenangkan kakaknya.

"Reiya tahu.... Kakak yang sabar...."

Akira tetap tak bisa menghentikan air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

"Jika gadis brengsek itu.... merebut Lavi.... takkan kumaafkan.... takkan pernah kumaafkan.... meski harus melepas 'Eien no Hana'....." Akira meracau.

"Eeh?! Jangan! Nanti kakak bisa mati!!" Cegah Reiya. "Kalau kakak mati, siapa yang jaga Reiya...."

"Maaf ya, Reiya...." Akira tersenyum di sela isak tangisnya. "Aku tak punya pilihan lain jika gadis sialan itu merebut Lavi...."

"Kakak...." Air mata mulai menggenangi mata Reiya.

"Maaf ya Rei.... Kalau aku melepaskan 'Eien no Hana'...."

Mereka bertangisan bersama.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Akira mendapati dirinya ada di ruang rias khusus pengantin. Dia mengenakan _wedding dress _yang sangat indah. Rambut birunya ditata dengan sangat rapi, dibentuk model gulungan dengan hiasan bunga di atasnya. Dia juga mengenakan _high heels _warna putih dengan tali. Tangannya diselubungi sarung tangan putih. Dia mengenakan tiara yang berkilau. Ditambah lagi, _make-up _tipis yang dipakaikan padanya, membuatnya tambah anggun.

"Cantiknya!" Komentar Miranda Lotto, salah seorang Exorcist di Black Order. Dia yang bertugas mengurus Akira.

"Terimakasih." Senyum tipis terbentuk di wajah Akira.

"Wah, sebentar lagi waktunya." Kata Miranda yang melirik jam dinding di ruang rias. "Ayo, Akira! Kita segera bersiap ke tempat!"

"Iya."

Akira mengikuti Miranda keluar ruang rias. Meskipun ini hari yang indah, Akira sama sekali tak bisa tersenyum karena Reiya tidak mau keluar kamar.

Di permulaan Virgin Road, Akira melihat Lavi yang sudah kelihatan tampan dengan _tuxedo _hitamnya. Lavi pun tersenyum ke arahnya.

Akira memaksakan sebuah senyum di bibirnya.

Dentang bel tiga kali menandakan upacara pernikahan dimulai. _Chorus wedding _mulai dikumandangkan. Lavi menggandeng Akira, membawanya berjalan bersama di Virgin Road dan Reever menyambut mereka.

Jenderal Froy Tiedoll bertindak sebagai pendeta. "Baiklah. Pada hari ini, kita akan mengahdiri persatuan dua jiwa menjadi satu."

Aula hening.

"Bersediakah anda, Lavi Bookman Junior, menerima Akira Tendouji sebagai istri, mencintainya, dan melindunginya, mendampinginya di saat susah maupun senang,menjaganya di saat sakit maupun sehat, dan membesarkan anak kalian dengan penuh cinta menurut agama?" Tanya jenderal Tiedoll pada Lavi.

Lavi mengangguk. "Ya. Saya bersedia."

"Bersediakah anda, Akira Tendouji, menerima Lavi Bookman Junior sebagai suami, mencintainya, mematuhinya, mendampinginya di saat susah maupun senang,menjaganya di saat sakit maupun sehat, dan membesarkan anak kalian dengan penuh cinta menurut agama?" Tanya jenderal Tiedoll pada Akira.

Akira mengangguk sekilas. "Ya. Saya bersedia."

"Apakah wakil menerima pasangan Lavi Bookman Junior dan Akira Tendouji sebagai suami-istri yang sah tanpa adanya pernyataan yang memberatkan?"

Yuzu, sahabat Akira, dan Bookman mengangguk dan menjawab bersama. "Sah."

"Dan apakah saksi menerima pasangan Lavi Bookman Junior dan Akira Tendouji sebagai suami-istri yang sah tanpa adanya pernyataan yang memberatkan?"

Reever yang bertindak sebagai saksi mengangguk. "Sah."

"Dengan begitu, saya nyatakan kalian sebagai suami istri." Jenderal Tiedoll mengangkat tangan atas mereka, memberkati mereka berdua.

Nana, adik Allen, maju ke depan dan memberikan kotak beludru warna merah pada Lavi. Kemudian Lavi mengeluarkan cincin dari dalamnya, kemudian memasangkannya bergantian dengan Akira. Lalu, mereka pun berciuman.

Banyak yang menyadari bahwa Akira meneteskan air mata. Namun tak ada yang menyadari, air mata itu bukanlah air mata kebahagiaan. Melainkan air mata ketakutan, sedih, dan derita.

Setelah selesai menandatangani akte pernikahan, Lavi dan Akira berjalan keluar. Akira melempar _wedding bouquet-_nya ke belakang dan para gadis dengan sigap berebut mendapatkannya.

"Yeei! Aku dapat! Aku dapat!" Teriak Yuufie kegirangan. Dia tersenyum ke arah Yuu Kanda, kekasihnya. Pemuda cantik itu balik tersenyum yang sukses membuat Yuufie buta saking silaunya.

* * *

Lavi dan Akira tiba di kamar pengantin. Mereka akan berganti pakaian untuk resepsi.

"Akira, kau tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun dari tadi." Lavi mengomentari Akira yang dari tadi diam saja.

Akira duduk di tepi ranjang. "Apa yang harus aku katakan?"

"Heh...."

Lavi mendekati Akira di ranjang. "Jangan-jangan kau gugup karena ini malam pertama kita, kan?"

Akira mendelik. "Tidak! Ini bukan malam pertama kita!"

"Iya, iya, aku tahu...."

Lavi mengarahkan tangannya menuju pinggang Akira. Akira sedikit terangsang, tetapi dia gengsi.

"Dengarkan aku, Akira Tendouji."

Lavi menolehkan wajah Akira kasar ke arahnya. Akira terdiam, namun matanya sudah memerah lagi.

"Kenapa matamu, hendak menangis lagi? Dasar cengeng." Cela Lavi. Kemudian dia mencengkeram wajah Akira semakin kasar, ditambah dia juga mengeluarkan silet dari saku celananya.

"Jangan pernah berharap akan ada cinta di pernikahan kita. Aku tak pernah sekali pun menyukai dirimu. Kau akan kugunakan sebagai alat untuk memberiku keturunan yang unggul, sebagai calon Bookman yang hebat. Kau masih mempunyai 'Eien no Hana', kan?"

Akira tak menjawab.

"Jawab aku!" Lavi menggoreskan silet di pipi Akira hingga pipi gadis itu mengeluarkan darah yang masih segar. "Kau masih punya 'Eien no Hana'?"

Akira masih tak menjawab. Nampaknya Lavi semakin kesal. Pemuda itu menggoreskan silet lagi di pipi Akira.

"Kau masih punya 'Eien no Hana'?" Lavi mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"I--iya...." Akira menjawab dengan gemetar.

"Bagus."

Lavi menjilati darah di pipi Akira. "Kau harus menuruti semua perintahku."

Akira merasakan tubuhnya gemetar. Diam-diam Lavi mengeluarkan pisau lipat kecil dan menusuk paha Akira dengan itu.

"Aduhh!" Akira mengaduh. Gaun putihnya dengan segera berubah jadi merah darah.

"Luka segitu saja kau sudah mengaduh. Bukannya ada 'Eien no Hana'? Lukamu akan sembuh dalam sekejap."

Akira tak berani berkata apa-apa.

"Huh!"

Lavi menghempaskan Akira ke atas ranjang dengan kasar. "Aku mau kau segera siap untuk resepsi. Jangan tunjukkan wajah sedihmu! Dan juga, cepat sembuhkan lukamu itu."

Akira tak berani lagi menatap Lavi sampai pemuda itu membanting pintu saat keluar. Akira kembali menangis.

Nampaknya menangis sudah jadi menunya setiap saat.

"Tolong aku..... tolong aku, siapa saja, tolong aku....." Rintih Akira dalam sunyi. Tiba-tiba dia mencium wangi bunga _plum_. Dia mendongak.

_"Merasa tersiksa, Akira?"_

"Ka--kau...."

* * *

YAAAHHHAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!

Gak kepikiran juga sih mau buat Lavi jadi kejam kayak gitu. Namanya juga fic angst!

Dikasih review ya! Sankyuuu!!!

Note: buat Reiya, saia nyontek sumpah pernikahannya yaa....


	4. Hash

Eien no Hana

A/N: Yap! Chapter 4 Eien no Hana!

Buat yang nungguin Vampire Lines, maaf ya…. Untuk sementara gak akan update dulu! Karena hiatus ide buat Vampire Lines…..

-dilempar laptop-

Pairing, masih sama….

Warning: dark, angst, OC, OOC, dan yang pasti….. GAJHE!

-dihajar rame2-

Udahlah, mari kita tonton chapta 4 Eien no Hana!

Dis: Masih sama ah…..

* * *

"_Dia datang!_

_Entah kenapa tubuhku ikut bergetar….._

_Dia yang menanamkan Eien no Hana padaku….."_

_

* * *

  
_

"_Merasa tersiksa, Akira?"_

"Ka--kau…."

Seorang pemuda berpakaian putih menghampiri Akira.

"_Kenapa wajahmu?"_

Pemuda itu mengusap wajah Akira dan lukanya tertutup dalam sekejap.

"Terimakasih."

"_Nampaknya pahamu juga terluka."_

Pemuda itu mengusap paha Akira juga. Dan lukanya pun menutup dalam sekejap, sama seperti luka di pipinya.

"Terimakasih banyak…."

Pemuda itu menatap Akira dengan rasa kasihan. _"Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa, Akira?"_

"Tidak apa-apa." Akira menjawab dengan suara parau karena dia habis menangis.

"_Kamu menangis lagi, ya? Hm?"_

Pemuda itu mengelus wajah Akira yang kemerahan. _"Kau tak cocok jika menangis."_

Akira sempat _blushing _sebentar, namun dia kembali tertunduk.

"Suamiku bisa marah jika melihatku seperti ini."

"_Suamimu? Maksudmu pemuda berambut merah yang barusan keluar?"_

Akira mengangguk pelan. "Dia menginginkan 'Eien no Hana' yang kau berikan…."

_"Untuk apa?"_

"Dia menginginkan keturunan yang unggul dengan menggunakan 'Eien no Hana' yang kupunya....."

Pemuda itu memainkan rambut Akira yang terjuntai.

_"Ketahuilah, Akira. Memang itu resiko yang diterima olehmu sebagai host 'Eien no Hana'. Karena keunggulan itu..... Cobalah bersabar sedikit lagi."_

Pemuda itu mendekap Akira. Gadis itu merasa aman, tenang, dan hangat.

"Entah kenapa aku selalu merasa hangat dalam dekapanmu.... Hash...."

Akira nyaris saja terlelap ketika pintu menjeblak terbuka.

"Akira! Lama sekali kau.... Oh, bagus ya. Selingkuh di hari pernikahan kita."

Akira terkejut. "Lavi?!"

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Lavi dingin.

Akira tak mampu menjawab. Tiba-tiba, pemuda yang dipanggilnya 'Hash' tadi berdiri menantang Lavi.

_"Jadi kau suami Akira?"_

"Memangnya kenapa?"

'Hash' dan Lavi saling melempar tatapan tajam. Akira yang menyadari situasi semakin panas cepat-cepat melerai.

"Hash, lebih baik kau pergi saja dulu." Suruh Akira.

_"Baiklah. Jaga dirimu, Akira."_

'Hash' pergi lewat jendela sebagaimana dia datang. Setelah 'Hash pergi, barulah Lavi menginterogasi Akira. Dengan cara kasar, tentunya.

"Siapa laki-laki itu?"

"Bukan urusanmu dia siapa!"

"Ooh, bukan urusanku? Tentu saja itu URUSANKU!"

PLAK!

Akira tersungkur ke lantai setelah ditampar Lavi. Gaun putihnya kotor terkena debu di lantai.

"Dengar, Akira!"

Lavi menindih Akira kasar, menempelkan silet di pipinya. "Kalau aku lihat laki-laki itu datang lagi, kau dulu yang akan kuhabisi!"

"Kau...."

"Mau melawan?"

Akira terdiam. Beku.

"Dengar? Jika aku lihat laki-laki itu mendatangimu lagi, kau yang tanggung hukumannya! Mulai besok, kau akan kukurung di kamarku agar laki-laki itu takkan bisa mengunjungimu lagi! Ingat itu!"

Akira mulai menangis. Tubuhnya bergetar.

"Jangan menangis!" Sentak Lavi. "Aku tak suka melihatmu menangis seperti itu."

"Aku.... tak bisa...."

"Makanya diam!"

Lavi menghempaskan Akira ke lantai. Akira menangis lagi.

"Sudah, berdiri! Hapus air matamu!"

Akira tak bisa berdiri. Dia juga tak bisa berkata-kata. Hanya isak tangis yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Berdiri!"

Lavi menarik Akira hingga dia berdiri. Akira menatap suaminya dengan mata yang basah.

"Hentikan. Jangan menatapku seperti itu!"

"Maaf...."

"Cepat siap-siap!"

Lavi mendorong Akira kasar hingga dia terjatuh lagi.

"Uh....uuh...." Akira merintih kesakitan. Tangannya berdarah.

"Kenapa kau?"

Lavi menjambak rambut Akira. "Sakit? Hm?"

"Sakit.... lepaskan aku...."

"Hmm."

Lavi menggoreskan silet di telapak tangan Akira yang tengah berdarah. Akira merintih.

"Sakiitt...."

"Ini pelanggaran pertamamu!" Lavi menarik rambut Akira semakin keras. "Kalau kau melakukan pelanggaran lagi, aku akan lebih keras padamu!"

"Maafkan aku..... Lepaskan aku...."

"Hmph."

Lavi melemparkan Akira seenak hatinya. Akira tersungkur lagi, kepalanya nyaris mengenai ujung pintu kamar mandi.

"Cepat ganti baju! Aku tunggu."

Akira berusaha berdiri meski kakinya bergetar. Dia mengambil gaun untuk resepsi di lemari dan pergi menuju kamar mandi dengan tertatih.

"Tunggu, Akira."

Akira menoleh dan menemukan Lavi mendekatinya, kemudian menahan tangannya di dinding.

"Ada apa?"

Lavi mencium Akira tiba-tiba. Kasar dan penuh nafsu.

"Tak perlu ke resepsi."

Lavi menarik tangan Akira dan melemparnya ke atas ranjang, lalu menindihnya.

"Eeh?"

"Mau, kan? Hm?"

Akira terkejut. Kenapa?

* * *

GYAA....

Gajhe!

Ripiw dong!


	5. Eien no Hana

Eien no Hana

A/N: Yooo!!!!

Ini chapta 5 Eien no Hana!

Lavi bakal makin OOC deh…. Dan Lenalee bashing juga mulai kelihatan….

Oke, oke….. Ada rikues, silahkan katakan pada saia! Sebisa mungkin saia akan memenuhi rikuesnya!

Mau jadi OC, hubungi saia!

* * *

"_Kenapa?_

_Apa yang terjadi padanya?_

_Lavikah ini?_

_Ataukah Deak?"_

_

* * *

  
_

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan??" Akira panik.

Lavi tersenyum manis sekali. "Aah, ayolah Aki-chan, tak usah takut begitu."

Akira mengernyitkan dahi. Secara tiba-tiba Lavi berubah 180 derajat. Ada apa gerangan?

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" Akira tak bisa bergerak.

"Aku? Aku tak apa-apa…. Memang kenapa?"

"Tapi tadi…."

"Hmm?" Lavi leihat luka di tangan Akira. "Eeh? Tanganmu kenapa? Cepat diobati!"

Akira melotot tak percaya. Lavi ini kenapa?

Meskipun begitu, dia tak bisa menolak saat Lavi menariknya untuk mengobati luka di telapak tangannya.

"Kau ini kenapa?" Tanya Lavi yang tengah mengambil kotak obat.

Akira menggeleng. "Tidak tahu…."

"Kau jatuh, ya? Sini kulihat."

Lavi menarik tangan Akira dan mulai mengobatinya.

"Kalau perih bilang, ya." Ucap Lavi penuh sayang. Akira _blushing_.

Lavi mulai mengobati luka di tangan Akira pelan-pelan. Akira menatap Lavi yang sekarang sangat berbeda.

'Ada apa dengan Lavi? Apakah ini pengaruh 'Eien no Hana'?'

Batin Akira ragu-ragu.

"Akira, sudah selesai. Cepat kan?"

Akira tersadar dari lamunannya. "Eh? Ah…. Iya, terimakasih…."

Akira tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Akira…."

Akira kembali menatap Lavi. Hening.

* * *

-**Lavi's POV-**

Gadis ini…. Dia pemilik 'Eien no Hana'. Dia yang bisa membuat semua laki-laki gila. Dan sekarang, aku yang mendapatkannya.

Wajahnya kelihatan begitu cantik. Entah apa yang membuatnya jadi seperti sekarang.

Eh? Perasaan ini lagi…. Perasaan ingin segera mencumbunya. Selalu seperti itu. Selalu ada perasaan liar dan gila seperti ingin mencumbunya sekasar mungkin. Aku ingin dia menjerit. Memohon padaku. Menyakitinya…..

Mencumbunya seliar mungkin…..

* * *

-**Normal POV-**

Akira merasakan sesuatu perasaan aneh di dadanya. Perasaan takut yang aneh.

"Lavi?"

Sorot mata Lavi berubah. Mata hijau terang itu menatapnya mesum. Mata itu memeriksa setiap sudut di tubuhnya.

"La-Lavi, ada apa?"

"Ada apa? Ya tentu saja…."

Akira tak bisa bergerak. Seperti ada yang menahannya di tempat itu.

'Apa ini? Aku… tak bisa bergerak….. Hash!'

"Akira…."

Akira memejamkan matanya. Merasakan bibir Lavi menyapu lehernya. Membiarkan Lavi menyingkap gaunnya.

'Tenang saja, tak akan apa-apa. Lavi adalah suamiku sekarang, tentu takkan apa-apa bila begini.' Batin Akira, berusaha menenangkan diri.

Akira merasa darahnya membeku. Setiap sentuhan Lavi membuatnya semakin mabuk. Namun pas saat mereka hendak melepas pakaian masing-masing, alarm tanda darurat tiba-tiba berbunyi.

"_Perhatian, para Exorcist! Ada serangan akuma mendadak! Sekali lagi para Exorcist, ada serangan akuma mendadak! Harap segera bersiap-siap!"_

"Cih…."

Lavi segera keluar. Akira terdiam sejenak, kemudian melucuti gaunnya dan mengganti dengan seragam Black Ordernya, kemudian berlari keluar.

* * *

"Ah, Akira!"

Akira menoleh pada Reever. "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Kira-kira ada seratus lebih akuma dari berbagai level! Diluar ada Lenalee, Kanda, dan Exorcist-Exorcist lain!"

"Baiklah! Aku segera kesana!" Akira berlari keluar.

"Eh, hoi, Akira?! Senjatamu mana?"

"Tenang saja!"

Akira berlari cepat di lorong.

"Innocence Activate! Heavenly Guns!"

_Dual tonfa _milik Akira segera muncul. Warnanya keemasan dengan mata pisau di ujung _tonfa_.

"Heaven's Roulette!!"

Dengan segera gadis itu menembaki akuma-akuma di sekitarnya.

"Akira! Tolong bantu di sekitar sini!" Pinta Krory.

"Baiklah!"

Akira membantu Krory melawan akuma-akuma di sekitar gerbang Black Order.

"Uh, semakin lama semakin banyak!" Krory terus menyabet akuma-akuma di sekitarnya. Akira membantunya melawan akuma-akuma tersebut.

"Krory, awas!"

Akira menyatukan _dual tonfa _yang dipegangnya.

"SOUL SLICER!!"

Akira melempar _dual tonfa _itu seperti boomerang, mata pisau yang terletak di ujungnya menyembul keluar, menebas sebagian besar akuma.

"Uh!"

Akira menangkap kembali senjata kesayangannya dan memisahkannya.

"_Sugoi, de aru, _Akira!" Seru Krory. Akira hanya tersenyum saja lalu kembali menembaki akuma-akuma di sekitarnya.

KRAAAKK….

Dikarenakan tembakan dari akuma-akuma itu dahsyat, bagian depan gedung Black Order retak dan runtuh.

"Lho? Akiraa!!!"

BRAAKK!!!

"KYAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Akira tertimpa reruntuhan gedung. Kakinya terjepit.

"Aaaahhh….."

"Akira! Akira!"

Krory dan Miranda serta Kanda segera menghampiri Akira yang terjepit. Reiya yang tengah melawan akuma bersama Allen pun segera menghampiri Akira.

"Kakak! Kakak! Kakak nggak apa-apa? Kakak!!"

"Reiya… uh….."

"Tolong! Tolong bantu kakak! Tolong!" Reiya meraung-raung meminta tolong. Segera saja semuanya mencoba menolong Akira.

"Hentikan!!" Seru Lavi tiba-tiba.

"Kau ini bilang apa, Lavi! Akira terjepit disini, masa kita mau membiarkannya!" Sergah Allen.

"Sekarang sedang ada serangan! Kita tak bias membiarkan akuma-akuma ini menyusup masuk!"

"Tapi kan…."

"Tak ada tapi-tapian! Cepat hancurkan akuma-akuma itu!"

Semua menatap pada Akira. Akira hanya tersenyum sambil berkata, "Kalian turuti saja dia. Aku tak apa-apa…."

"Baiklah…."

Para Exorcist terpaksa meninggalkan Akira dan kembali bertempur dengan para akuma. Hanya Reiya seorang yang menunggui Akira sambil terus berusaha melepaskan kakaknya.

"Kakak, bertahanlah…. Akan segera kulepaskan kakak…."

"Sudahlah Reiya…." Akira pingsan.

"KAKAAAKKK!!!!!!!"

* * *

_Akira…. _

_Kupinjamkan kekuatanku…._

_Meskipun nanti…._

_Kau akan kehilangan sesuatu sebagai imbalan untukku…._

'Iya, aku janji…..'

DUAR!

Semuanya terkejut. Reruntuhan yang menimpa Akira meledak.

Kemudian, ada cahaya yang sangat terang, yang menyilaukan dan menghancurkan semua akuma yang ada….

* * *

"Akira…."

"Kakak…."

Akira membuka matanya.

"Kakak!"

Reiya segera memeluk Akira.

"Syukurlah Akira, kau masih bisa sadar." Kata Komui.

"Aku kenapa??"

"Kamu pingsan. Allen segera membawamu ke dalam."

Allen? Bukan Lavi?

"Allen?"

"Iya, Allen yang membawamu kemari."

Akira menerawang. Pastilah Lavi masih sibuk melawan akuma sehingga tidak dapat membawanya masuk, pikir Akira.

"Lavi dimana….?" Tanya Akira.

Reiya berjengit. Komui berhenti membereskan peralatannya.

"Eh? Lavi mana?"

"Lavi di kafetaria…." Jawab Reiya.

"Oh? Aku mau bertemu dengannya."

Akira berdiri dan terjatuh dari ranjangnya.

"Akira!"

Komui segera membantu Akira berdiri. "Kakimu lumpuh. Mungkin karena tertimpa reruntuhan itu."

"Lumpuh? Kalau begitu…. Aku tak bisa jadi Exorcist lagi?"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku akan segera membuatkan alat transportasi yang dapat kau gunakan kemana saja, termasuk ke tempat-tempat sulit."

"Terimakasih…."

"Reiya, bawa Akira ke kafetaria."

"Iya, supervisor."

Reiya memapah Akira ke kafetaria.

"Ah, aku mau bertemu dengannya…." Akira terburu-buru ingin masuk kafetaria.

"Kakak, hati-hati...."

Akira sempat terjatuh. Tetapi dia kembali berdiri dengan bantuan Reiya.

"Lavi...."

Pemandangan yang ditemukan Akira sat tiba di kafetaria sangat mengejutkan dirinya.

Lavi tengah makan berdua dengan Lenalee sambil bercanda dan juga terlihat mesra sekali. Akira membeku.

"Kakak..." Reiya berusaha menenangkan Akira. Takut jika dia bertindak gegabah.

Akira tak dapat menahan emosinya lagi. Dengan bantuan tongkat sapu di dekat kafetaria, dia berjalan menuju meja Lavi dan Lenalee.

"Kakak!" Reiya tak berdaya menghentikan kakaknya.

"HEH!!!"

BRAK!

Akira menggebrak meja hingga barang-barang di meja jatuh. Lavi dan Lenalee terkejut.

"Akira, kau ini apa-apaan?!" Lavi hendak menampar Akira, namun Akira menangkap tangannya duluan.

"Ternyata ini ya, alasan kau tidak membawaku saat pingsan?! HAH?!" Akira benar-benar meledak. Auranya mengalahkan aura Lavi. Lavi tak bergeming.

"JAWAAB!!!"

"Akira, tenang dulu, kau salah paham...." Lenalee mencoba melerai

"DIAM!! Dengar ya, gara-gara kamu!! Semuanya gara-gara kamu! Gara-gara kamu!!! MATI KAU!!!!!"

Akira menubruk Lenalee, menjambaki rambutnya.

"Aah.... Akira, lepaskaan...." Rintih Lenalee, berusaha melepaskan tangan Akira yang menarik-narik rambutnya dengan kasar.

"Akira, sudah, hentikan!!" Lavi mencoba melerai, namun tangan dan pipinya dicakar Akira.

"Mati... Mati saja kau! MATI SAJA KAU!!!! RASAKAN INI!!"

Akira benar-benar menghajar Lenalee dengan brutal. Lenalee mencoba melawan, tetapi serangan Akira benar-benar membabi buta dan tak memberinya celah untuk melawan balik.

"MATI!!!!"

Akira mengambil pisau di dekatnya dan bersiap menusuk Lenalee, tetapi Allen dengan cepat menangkap tangannya.

"Mau apa kau?!" Sentak Akira.

"Hentikan ini, Akira! Tak ada gunanya seperti ini!"

Mata Akira berubah perak. Allen terkejut.

"Kau berani menghalangiku?!!"

Akira mencengkeram tangan Allen, mematahkan tangannya. Allen menjerit.

"Tidak ada yang boleh menghentikanku...."

Tubuh Akira bersinar. Reiya panik.

"Itu pelepasan 'Eien no Hana'! Cepat hentikan!" Jerit gadis kecil itu.

Terlambat, tubuh Akira sudah bersinar sepenuhnya di kafetaria itu.

"KAKAK!!"

"AKIRA!!!"

* * *

Kyahahahahahahaha....

Ripiw!


	6. RedEyed Noah

Eien no Hana

A/N: Kyahahahahahahahaha………….

Chapter 6!

Gag tau nih, saia lagi nafsu banget update Eien no Hana….. Ide lancar…. XD

Jadi kepikiran cross over Eyeshield 21! Yaahha!

Oke, oke, langsung baca aja deh!

Dis: sama…..

* * *

"_Rasanya hangat seperti ada yang memeluk._

_Sejuk, dan damai._

_Apa ini….?_

_Dan yang kulihat…."_

_

* * *

  
_

"Itu pelepasan 'Eien no Hana'! Cepat hentikan!" Jerit Reiya.

Terlambat. Tubuh Akira sudah bercahaya sepenuhnya.

"KAKAK!!"

"AKIRA!!!"

BYAAR!!

Sinar itu memenuhi gedung kafetaria. Semuanya menutup mata karena cahaya itu sangat menyilaukan.

"Apa yang terjadi??" Seru Lavi.

"Ini pelepasan 'Eien no Hana'! Jika dilepas kakak akan mati!" Balas Reiya.

"Hah?!" Allen ikut kaget.

"Iya! Dan sekarang…."

Cahaya itu masih menyinari kafetaria untuk beberapa menit. Dan ketika cahaya itu mulai meredup, orang-orang penasaran sekali ingin melihat ada apa di baliknya.

Lavi, Reiya, Kanda, Allen, Lenalee, Miranda, Chaoji, dan Krory tegang. Ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada Akira.

Mereka melihat sesuatu berwarna merah keluar dari cahaya itu. Semula mereka mengira itu darah. Namun akhirnya mereka menyadari kalau itu adalah kain sutra yang kelihatan sangat halus.

Kemudian cahaya itu memecah dan memperlihatkan apa yang ada di baliknya.

Akira melayang di udara dalam keadaan pingsan. Seragam Black Order yang tadi dikenakannya entah bagaimana berubah menjadi kain sutra yang membalut seluruh tubuhnya.

_Dual tonfa _yang selalu dibawanya retak, patah jadi dua. Yang menggantikannya adalah sepasang _high heels _bertali berwarna putih.

Tangannya mengenakan gelang yang terbuat dari perak asli, masing-masing satu di kedua lengannya. Rambut panjangnya entah bagaimana jadi pendek, namun bagian depannya tetap panjang seperti biasa, malah jadi lebih panjang, dengan jepit berbentuk bulan berwarna putih berseling perak.

Kain sutra yang membalut tubuhnya mulai membuka, memperlihatkan _tubedress _berwarna putih dan _hotpants _biru _jeans _yang dikenakannya sebagai baju dalam.

Perlahan-lahan, tubuh itu turun, tergeletak di lantai dengan kain sutra tadi menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Semua bengong untuk sejenak.

"Akira!"

"_Jangan bergerak!"_

Lavi berhenti dan menoleh. "Kau yang kemarin…. Mau apa kau kemari?"

"_Kau tak punya hak untuk mendekati Akira-sama."_

Lavi naik pitam. "HEH! Aku ini suaminya! Jadi ini hakku untuk menghampirinya!"

"_Kau memang suami Akira-sama, namun kau tidak mencintainya sungguh-sungguh. Kau benar-benar tak pantas untuk Akira-sama."_

Lavi menggeretakkan giginya. "Apa katamu….?"

Pemuda berpakaian putih itu mendekati Akira. _"Hatimu yang busuk itu akan menodai Eien no Hana di dalam tubuh Akira-sama bila kau berkelakuan kasar seperti itu."_

"Bukti darimana kalu aku berkelakuan tak baik padanya?!" Tantang Lavi. Nampaknya dia lupa pemuda ini bisa memunculkan lagi lukanya.

"_Kau takkan bisa bergeming lagi setelah ini."_

Pemuda itu mengusap pipi dan paha Akira, dan dalam sekejap muncullah luka-luka yang dibuat oleh Lavi. Semua terkejut.

"Siapa yang membuat luka itu?" Reiya bertanya tak percaya. Kemudian dia melirik ke arah Lavi.

"Lavi-_niisan…._ Mana mungkin…."

"Lavi…. Kau…." Allen ikut-ikutan menatap tak percaya.

"Kejam sekali kau, Lavi…." Lenalee yang sekarang sudah berdiri menutup wajahnya.

"_Baka usagi_! Aku tak menyangka kau akan sejauh itu…." Kanda kelihatan geram dan ingin mencincang Lavi saat itu juga, namun Yuufie menahannya.

"Lavi-_kun_…." Miranda nampaknya akan menangis, sementara Krory dan Chaoji tak berkomentar apa-apa karena masih _shock._

"_Masih kurangkah, Lavi Bookman Junior?" _Tanya pemuda itu.

"KURANG AJAR!"

Lavi menerjang ke arah pemuda itu, namun pemuda itu membloknya dan menusukkan pisau ke arah dada Lavi. Semua menjerit.

"Kkh…." Lavi _shock._

"_Pisau ini tak akan membunuhmu, hanya membunuh perasaan dan hati busukmu saja. Aku melakukan ini karena aku mau yang terbaik untuk Akira-sama."_

Pemuda itu memasukkan tangan putihnya ke dalam dada Lavi dan mengeluarkan sesuatu berwarna kehitaman yang nampak bergerak-gerak. Semua memandang dengan tatapan jijik.

"A--apa itu…. Menjijikkan." Komentar Yuufie yang nyaris muntah di tempat.

"_Inilah jantung hitam yang menempel di dalam dadamu, Lavi Bookman Junior. Jantung hitam yang muncul dan terbentuk karena kau terpikat pesona semu Eien no Hana. Jantung hitam yang membuat hatimu membusuk karena kau mabuk dalam rayuan semu Eien no Hana yang memancar dari Akira-sama. Jantung hitam yang membuat perasaanmu mati karena kau terlena dalam taman semu Eien no Hana. Karena sebenarnya, Eien no Hana bukan seperti itu."_

Pemuda itu kembali ke Akira, memasukkan tangan ke dalam dadanya juga, dan mengeluarkan sesuatu seperti bunga yang bercahaya terang.

"_Inilah Eien no Hana. Bunga yang kutanam di dalam tubuh Akira-sama. Bunga ini bisa ternoda jika jantung hitam itu terus berada di dalam dadamu. Akira-sama bisa mati."_

Pemuda itu kembali memasukkan bunga tersebut ke dalam dada Akira. Kemudian tangannya meremas jantung hitam yang dipegangnya dan jantung hitam itu pecah seketika.

"_Yang dibutuhkan Eien no Hana adalah cinta yang murni, putih bersih, tanpa ada nafsu ataupun hasrat ingin memiliki di dalamnya. Cinta seperti itulah, yang pasti juga diinginkan semua pasangan di dunia ini, tidak hanya Eien no Hana saja."_

Pemuda itu menggendong Akira. _"Aku akan membawa Akira-sama ke tempat yang lebih baik, tempat ini tak cocok untuknya."_

"Tunggu!" Cegah Lavi. "Beri aku kesempatan lagi untuk bersamanya!"

"_Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu, wahai Bookman? Aku takut kau akan menyakiti Akira-sama lagi."_

"Aku janji aku takkan menyakitinya lagi! Aku akan merawatnya sepenuh hatiku, menyayanginya, dan aku akan belajar mencintainya! Tolong beri aku kesempatan satu kali lagi! Kumohon!" Lavi memohon-mohon pada pemuda itu.

"_Aku tidak bisa."_ Pemuda itu berjalan meninggalkan Lavi.

"Hei! Aku mohon, siapapun kamu, beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi untuk belajar mencintai Akira dengan tulus!" Seru Lavi.

"_Aku tetap tidak bisa." _Pemuda itu terus berjalan sambil menggendong tubuh Akira. Semua orang di sana melihat adegan ini dengan airmata bercucuran.

"KUMOHON!" Lavi berlutut, memohon di depan pemuda itu. "Kembalikan Akira padaku! Aku janji takkan menyakitinya! Aku janji takkan melukainya lagi! Aku janji takkan membuatnya menangis lagi! Karena itu, kumohon kembalikan Akira padaku!"

Pemuda itu menatap Lavi sejenak, kemudian berjalan meninggalkannya dan menghilang di balik cahaya.

"Ah…." Lavi benar-benar _shock. _Tak disangka kesempatannya untuk berubah hilang begitu saja.

"Lavi….." Allen dengan ragu menghampiri Lavi yang kelihatannya terpukul.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah cahaya kembali membuncah di hadapan mereka. Sebuah siluet sosok yang anggun nampak di sana. Mereka agak tak yakin itu siapa.

Ketika siluet itu makin nyata, Reiya memekik, "Kakak!"

"Kakak?"

Semua heran dan menatap ke arah siluet itu. Mereka pun terkejut.

Akira, muncul dengan seragam Black Ordernya dan kaki yang nampak baik-baik saja, juga dengan dandanan barunya. Warna matanya juga berubah, sebelah perak sebelah lagi warna _rose_.

"Akira??"

"Eh….?"

Akira menatap mereka heran. "Kalian kenapa, sih?"

"Kamu…."

"Aku kenapa?"

Akira kemudian memperhatikan dirinya sendiri. "Eh, aku kenapa nih?"

"KAKAK!!"

Reiya berlari ke arah Akira, langsung memeluknya.

"Reiya…." Akira mengusap kepala gadis kecil itu.

"Kakak nggak apa-apa?"

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa, tapi aku merasa dandananku berubah…."

Reiya tersenyum dan kembali memeluk kakaknya.

"Dasar Reiya…." Akira tersenyum melihat tingkah adiknya. Seperti sudah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu saja.

"Akira…."

"Lavi?"

Lavi langsung berlari memeluk Akira. Reiya agak kesal karena kakaknya meninggalkannya untuk memeluk Lavi, namun dia berusaha maklum.

"Akira, maafkan aku. Aku janji mulai sekarang aku akan selalu menyayangimu. Aku takkan melukaimu lagi."

"Lavi, terimakasih…." Kini Akira tak lagi merasa takut ketika Lavi mendekapnya. "_I love you….._"

"_Love you too._"

Orang-orang di kafetaria bertepuk tangan melihat adegan ini. Miranda menyeka air matanya. Allen heboh. Kanda diam-diam tersenyum. Lenalee menitikkan airmata.

"Oh, jadi gadis itu pemilik 'Eien no Hana'?"

Gumam seorang pemuda di balik lorong kafetaria. Dia membawa sebuah gitar. Rambutnya pendek berwarna violet dan matanya berwarna merah dengan sedikit riak air. Dia mengenakan kemeja putih, celana panjang warna _beige _dan sepatu hitam, juga kacamata hitam. Dia ditemani seorang pemuda berambut jabrik berwarna ungu, berkemeja kuning berseling merah, bercelana biru dan sepatu putih. Pemuda ini membawa sisir lipat.

"Heh, Akaba, mau sampai kapan berlama-lama disini? Tempat ini membuatku gerah." Keluh pemuda berambut ungu itu sambil menyisir rambutnya.

"Sebentar. Seharusnya kau bersyukur, karena berkat akuma-akuma tadi, kita bisa menyusup masuk, Kotarou." Sergah pemuda rambut violet yang dipanggil Akaba tadi.

Pemuda berambut ungu yang bernama Kotarou tadi mencibir. "Huh, apa bagusnya 'Eien no Hana' itu? Sangat tidak _smart _mengincar benda seperti itu."

"Dengarkan aku, Mr.'Oh-so-smart'." Akaba kembali memperhatikan gadis berambut biru itu. "Kalau kita bisa mendapatkan 'Eien no Hana', Lord Millenium pasti akan senang sekali."

"Ahaa…. Kau _smart _juga, Akaba!" Kotarou tersenyum, kembali menyisir rambutnya.

"Baiklah, kita kembali." Ucap Akaba dengan senyum yang mematikan. " Tapi lihat saja, 'Eien no Hana' pasti jadi milik Noah Family."

* * *

KYAAA!!!!

Akaba dan Kotarou jadi Noah! Ahahahahaha......

Tunggu chapta berikutnya ya! Ripiw!


	7. Silver

Eien no Hana

A/N: Huaa…. Pegel-pegel….

Mikirin chapta selanjutnya Eien no Hana bikin capek….^_^'

Okelah, ini dia chapta berikutnya Eien no Hana!

Eien no Hana itu artinya bunga abadi….^^

Dis: sama aja ah….

* * *

"_Siapa gerangan pemuda itu?_

_Melodi gitarnya membuatku mabuk._

_Tak sadarkan diri._

_Siapa pemuda misterius itu?"_

_

* * *

  
_

Hari ini, Black Order tengah kedatangan tamu baru, seorang Exorcist dari cabang di Jepang. Namanya Kakei Shun.

Dalam sekejap dia berhasil memancing perhatian semua orang di Black Order-baik lelaki maupun perempuan-karena wajahnya yang _babyface _dan senyuman mautnya.

"Aah… manisnya cowok itu…." Reiya tengah memperhatikan Kakei di kafetaria. Akira _sweatdrop_.

"Reiya, nanti mienya dingin lho!" Allen berteriak di depan Reiya. Tapi Reiya diam saja karena dia sudah terbius pesona Exorcist baru berambut biru itu.

"Reiya…." Akira menggelitik Reiya. Tapi ternyata tidak mempan!

"Rei…."

"Permisi, boleh duduk disini?"

Semua mendongak dan JRENG!

Kakei!

"Boleh ikut duduk disini?"

"Boleh, silakan!" Nana dengan sigap mempersilakan. Jadilah Exorcist baru itu duduk di sebelah Reiya(wah, Reiya,bahagianya engkau! XD)dan makan dengan tenang.

Lavi, Allen, dan Kanda agak cemburu. Pasalnya mereka merasa kalah gara-gara aura Kakei terlalu terang-wuih!-dan Akira, Aya, serta Yuufie sibuk menatap Kakei daritadi.

"_PENGUMUMAN! Bagi yang namanya Lavi, Akira, Reiya, Kakei, Aya, Allen, Yuufie, dan Kanda diharap segera ke ruangan saya! Terimakasih!"_

"Dasar supervisor yang seenaknya…" Keluh Kanda, tetapi yang merasa punya nama segera menuju ke ruangan Komui.

* * *

"Ada apa?"

Komui memberikan berkas pada masing-masing orang. "Disitu sudah tercatat inti misi kali ini."

Semua serius mendalami isi misi. Tetapi Kanda tiba-tiba berteriak.

"APA-APAAN INI?? MENYAMAR MENJADI WANITA???!!"

"Iya. Ada masalah?" Tanya Komui dengan santainya.

"Tentu saja ada! Mengapa kau memberiku tugas seperti ini??"

"Karena kaulah kunci utama misi ini, Kanda-san."

"Kanda?" Yuufie angkat bicara. "Kenapa?"

"Dia akan jadi kepala pelayan."

"TAPI KAN TIDAK PERLU JADI WANITA!!" Kanda mencak-mencak lagi.

"Kau salah, Kanda-san. Tempat ini adalah sebuah asrama wanita, tentu saja kau harus menyamar."

"Kauu…"

Hampir saja Kanda memutilasi Komui jika tidak ditahan Yuufie.

"Baiklah! Semua sudah paham?" Tanya Komui sekali lagi.

"Tunggu!" Akira angkat bicara. "Kenapa aku jadi pelayan sementara Lavi jadi…. tukang cuci baju?"

"Iya. Di asrama kan semuanya dibedakan."

"Baiklah…."

"Tak ada yang ditanyakan, ya? Baiklah, semuanya siap-siap untuk berangkat!"

* * *

_GEJESS…. GEJESSS…._

Anak-anak agak menjaga jarak dengan Kanda. Apa pasal?

Ternyata, setelah dipaksa pakai seragam _maid_ dan didandani layaknya seorang wanita, aura gelap Kanda jadi dua kali lipat lebih hitam dari biasa. Semua berpikir lebih baik jaga jarak daripada bertemu sang Pencipta via Mugen.

"Allen, aku lapaar…." Rengek Aya. Sama persis dengan Allen, Aya juga makannya buanyak sekalee…. Bedanya Aya gak sebinal Allen kalau lagi makan.

"Hee? Tadi kan sudah makan?" Tanya Allen.

"Iya, tapi keburu lapar lagi…. Makan dong….."

Allen tak tega juga melihat kekasihnya terus merengek seperti itu. Dia keluar kompartemen dan mencari troli makanan.

"Kak, mau beli makanan?" Tawar seorang gadis yang membawa troli makanan. Rambutnya pirang panjang dikucir dua, pakaian yang dia pakai bermodel lolita. Dia juga mengenakan _stocking _panjang berwarna putih, dan sepatu hitam.

"Kakak mau beli makanan?" Tawarnya.

"Iya! Iya! Aku beli semuanya ya, dik!" Allen langsung mengeluarkan uang dari sakunya yang cukup untuk membayar semua makanan yang dijual gadis itu.

"Terimakasih ya, kak!" Gadis itu terlihat senang.

"Sama-sama!"

Allen membawa troli makanan itu ke kompartemennya. Setelah Allen pergi, gadis itu menatap ke arah perginya Allen.

"Exorcist…."

* * *

"Ini ya, rumahnya?" Tanya Yuufie. Mereka sudah sampai di rumah asrama yang disebut.

"Iya." Allen bertindak sebagai _leader_. Dia mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut.

"Ya, sebentar."

Pintu terbuka. Seorang wanita bertampang galak menyambut mereka.

"Apakah kalian ini yang akan menjadi pelayan di sini?" Tanyanya.

"Iya…" Jawab mereka kompak. Sambil nahan jiper, tentunya.

"Hmm…. Baiklah! Aku harap kalian akan bekerja dengan baik. Masuklah!"

Mereka semua memasuki gedung bergaya _Renaissance _ini.

"Baiklah, silakan baca dan teliti daftar tugas kalian."

Masing-masing mengambil dan meneliti daftar tugas mereka. Kemudian menelan ludah.

"Ada masalah?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Tidak… Kami bersenang hati mengerjakannya." Jawab Allen selembut mungkin.

"Baiklah, cepat bekerja!"

Semua langsung pergi ke posisi masing-masing dan mulai bekerja.

* * *

Satu minggu berlalu. Para Exorcist yang menyamar jadi pelayan itu mulai menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Innocence pada seorang gadis bernama Kaitani Rie, seorang gadis lumpuh penghuni asrama itu, adik dari Kaitani Riku, anak ketua yayasan asrama tersebut.

Rie berjanji akan membantu mereka. Gadis itu pun berjanji akan menjadi Exorcist bersama mereka.

"Fuuah…. Selesai juga nyucinya." Aya meregangkan tubuhnya. "Akira, yuk balik!"

"Sebentar." Akira menaruh sikat dan sabun di rak. "Yuk."

Akira dan Aya keluar ruang cuci dan menuju kamar mereka. Kamar para pelayan terletak di belakang, dan untuk ke sana harus melewati taman belakang.

"Iih, serem ya kalau malam…." Aya mulai merinding.

"Sudahlah, toh gak bakal ada hantu." Akira tertawa kecil.

Tiba-tiba mereka melihat bayangan hitam menuju asrama. Cepat-cepat mereka bersembunyi di lorong.

"Hantuu…." Aya mulai ketakutan.

"Dodol! Itu manusia!"

Akira dan Aya kembali mengintip dan terkejut saat melihat siapa orang itu-atau lebih tepatnya, siapa bayangan itu.

"Riku?" Mereka heran berbarengan.

Ya, itu Riku. Dia nampak mengendap-endap di taman asrama, menuju sebuah kamar berbalkon.

"Itu kan kamarnya Rie-_chan_?" Kata Aya.

"He? Benar juga… ayo kita selidiki!"

Dua gadis itu mengendap-endap mengikuti Riku, kemudian bersembunyi di sekitar semak-semak.

Riku memanjat ke balkon, mengetuk pintu balkon. Kemudian keluarlah seorang gadis berkursi roda dari kamar. Rie.

"Riku-_nii_? Kenapa kau kemari? Kalau ibu asrama menemukan Riku-_nii _nanti kita berdua bisa dihukum." Ucap gadis berambut biru kobalt itu, agak terkejut.

"Aku ingin tahu jawabanmu, Rie."

Akira dan Aya heran. " Jawaban?"

Rie nampak _blushing_, lalu menggeleng. "Riku-_nii_, aku tidak bisa…. Kau juga tahu kan kalau kita ini kakak-adik…. Aku sayang Riku-_nii _tapi hanya sebagai adik, tidak lebih…."

Akira dan Aya melihat Riku mengguncang tubuh Rie.

"Kenapa, Rie? Kenapa? Padahal aku sangat menyukaimu…. Kenapa kau tidak bisa menerimaku?"

Akira dan Aya terkejut. "Suka?"

"Jangan-jangan Riku suka sama Rie?" Akira bertanya pada Aya.

"Bisa jadi…."

Kembali pada Riku dan Rie, pemuda berambut putih itu tengah memeluk Rie erat.

"Rie, jadilah milikku… akan kuberikan apapun untukmu asal kau jadi milikku."

"Riku-_nii_, aku tidak bisa karena….."

"Kenapa? Karena kau adikku? Ha! Kita bahkan tidak ada hubungan darah!"

Akira dan Aya terkejut mendengarnya.

"Tidak ada hubungan darah? Serius? Padahal Rie kelihatan mirip dengan Riku…." Gumam Aya.

"Jangan-jangan ada apa-apa nih…." Akira mulai menduga-duga.

Jauh di balkon, Rie berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan kakaknya.

"Riku-_nii_, lepaskan aku…. Aku tetap tak bisa menerima Riku-_nii_, maaf…."

"Tidak, aku tak akan melepasmu sebelum kau menerimaku!"

Rie semakin merasa tidak enak. Dia merasa sudah terlalu banyak berbohong….

"Riku-_nii_, aku ingin jujur padamu. Aku…. Akan menjadi Exorcist."

Riku terkejut. "Apa? Exorcist? Tidak, tidak, aku takkan mengizinkanmu! Kau ini lumpuh, kau takkan bisa bertahan menjadi Exorcist! Kehidupan seorang Exorcist itu keras, tidakkah kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku sudah bertekad akan menjadi Exorcist…. Demi para manusia."

"Aku takkan mengizinkanmu!"

"Kumohon, Riku-_nii_! Izinkan aku mengabdikan diriku pada Tuhan sebagai Exorcist…." Rie berlutut, memohon pada kakaknya.

"Kau harus tetap disini! Aku takkan biarkan kau jadi Exorcist! Aku tak rela kau menghadapi kehidupan keras seperti itu."

"Riku-_nii­_! Kumohon izinkan aku…." Mohon Rie, kali ini dia menangis.

DEG!

"Kenapa, Akira?" Tanya Aya.

"Ada akuma…."

Akira dan Aya melihat ke atas. Benar saja, sekumpulan akuma level 1 berkerumun di dekat balkon Rie.

"Apa itu…" Riku bersiaga melindungi Rie.

"Itu akuma…"

"Gawaat!!"

Aya mengirimkan Timcanpy ke arah kamar pelayan. Mereka berdua langsung keluar dari semak untuk menghajar akuma-akuma tersebut.

"Mereka kan pelayan asrama?" Riku keheranan.

"Mereka adalah Exorcist…." Jawab Rie. " Merekalah malaikat Tuhan di bumi…. Dengan kristal Tuhan, Innocence…."

Riku terpaku.

"Innocence activate! Crystal Twist!"

Bongkahan kristal mengelilingi tubuh Aya, kemudian melesat menghancurkan akuma-akuma di sekitar balkon.

"Akira! Ayo!"

"Iya…"

Akira menarik nafas.

"Innocence activate…."

Gelang di tangan kanan Akira bersinar, berubah menjadi tombak. Sementara gelang di tangan kirinya berubah menjadi sayap.

"Hup!"

Akira melompat, menebas akuma-akuma di sekitarnya.

"Akira!"

Akira menoleh dan melihat Allen dkk.

"Allen! Teman-teman!"

"Mundur."

Akuma-akuma tersebut mundur. Akira merasa kenal suara dingin ini.

"Noah!" Seru Allen.

Akira berbalik.

"Rupanya pemilik 'Eien no Hana' sudah bangkit."

Akaba, Kotaro, dan seorang gadis berdiri di atas pagar. Allen merasa kenal gadis itu.

"Ah! Gadis itu...."

"Ingat, ya?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Kamu kan yang jual makanan di kereta tadi! Jadi... kau ini Noah?!" Bentak Allen.

Akaba menoleh ke arah gadis berambut pirang di sebelahnya. "Kamu menyamar jadi tukang jual makanan? Aduh Jessie sayang, bisa menyamar lebih bagus tidak sih?"

"Maaf...." Gadis bernama Jessie itu menjulurkan lidahnya, kemudian bermanja pada Akaba. Sebagian Exorcist jijik melihatnya.

"Kalian mau apa?" Tanya Allen.

"Mendapatkan 'Eien no Hana'! Itu kan ide yang smart!" Jawab Kotaro. Dengan sisir andalannya.

"Takkan kubiarkan!" Lavi langsung menyerang.

"Oh ya?"

Akaba mengarahkan gitarnya ke Akira. Kemudian memainkannya sekilas.

"Ah...."

Akira pusing setelah mendengar melodi gitar itu. Dia pingsan.

"Ah! Akira!"

Lavi berusaha menangkap Akira, namun Kotaro lebih cepat dan Akira berada dalam gendongannya.

"Cih!" Lavi mengutuk kelambatannya.

"Hei, rambut merah! Kamu ini suaminya, ya? Dengar ya! Kalau mau dia kembali, datang sendiri ke Noah Mansion! Kami tunggu!" Seru Kotaro sambil menggendong Akira.

Ketiga Noah itu pergi dengan pintu ciptaan Road.

"Lavi, gimana?" Tanya Allen.

"Baiklah....."

* * *

Nyaa....


	8. Holy Empire

Eien no Hana

A/N: Halo!

Gomennasai buat hiatusnya… Author bener-bener lagi kena WB neh! Huu… T.T

Sekalian mau ngucapin Minal Aidzin wal Faidzin! Selamat Idul Fitri 1430H! ^^

Dis: Eien no Hana by Akira Bookman Junior

D. Gray-man by Hoshino Katsura

* * *

Eien no Hana

Akira Bookman Junior

Chapter 7

Akira membuka matanya.

"Ugh….."

Gadis itu berusaha memperjelas pandangannya. Dia menemukan dirinya ada di sebuah ruangan bernuansa _gothic_. Tangannya diikat di sebuah tiang ranjang dan pakaiannya diganti menjadi sebuah gaun hitam berenda.

"Ah…. Dimana ini…."

Akira berusaha melepaskan diri, namun ikatan itu terlalu kuat untuknya. Karena masih pusing, dia menyerah dan kembali berbaring di ranjang.

"Fuu, dia sudah bangun."

Akira mendongak. Dia melihat Akaba masuk ke dalam ditemani Tyki.

"Mungkin sekarang kita bisa menanyakan hal itu padanya."

Akaba duduk di samping ranjang.

"Mau apa kau?" Ketus Akira duluan.

"Tidak usah galak dulu. Kami mau menanyakan satu pertanyaan saja padamu. Tentu saja, kita butuh sedikit kerjasama di sini. Jika tidak….."

Ratusan kupu-kupu _tease _mengelilingi Akira.

"Kau akan mati tersiksa." Ancam Akaba.

"Santai, Akaba. Jangan mengancam seorang _lady_." Ucap Tyki sambil tersenyum.

"Fuu…" Akaba mengenakan kacamata hitamnya dan beranjak keluar. "Kau saja yang tanyai dia. Lebih baik aku menemani Jessie-ku tersayang."

Akaba keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu.

"Jadi, tinggal kita berdua, ya?" Tyki duduk di samping ranjang sambil menatap Akira. Gadis itu membuang muka.

"Hei, _lady_, mari kita sedikit terbuka satu sama lain."

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Akira, masih membuang mukanya.

"Ahahaha…. Kurasa kau sudah tahu. Hmm… siapa namamu…. Oh ya, Akira."

Akira menatap seragam Black Order dan _dual tonfas _miliknya digantung di sisi lain kamar itu.

Seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan Akira, Tyki mencengkeram wajah Akira dan menghadapkannya ke arahnya. "Perlu aku beritahu, nona kecil, jangan acuhkan orang yang sedang bicara denganmu."

Akira melempar pandangan sebal.

"Oh? Kenapa kau melempar pandangan seperti itu? Kau tahu, aku paling tidak suka ditatap seperti itu."

"Apa peduliku?" Akira menatap dengan tatapan melecehkan.

ZRETTS!!

"Aakh!!"

Salah satu kupu-kupu _tease _milik Tyki menggigit bagian lengan Akira hingga bagian lengan gaun itu robek. Lengan Akira pun berdarah.

"Ah, gaun yang indah…. Aku benci merobeknya, tapi kau sangat keras kepala."

Darah menetes dari lengan Akira.

"Jadi, Akira, aku ingin tahu…. Bagaimana cara melepas Eien no Hana?"

DEGH!

"Kau…. Kau ingin melepas Eien no Hana dariku?!" Jerit Akira.

"Tentu saja. Jika kau mau memberikannya, aku akan bersenang hati mengembalikanmu ke Black Order…. Dalam bentuk lain."

Mata Akira membelalak. Dia berontak di ranjang.

"Lepaskan aku!! Kembalikan aku kepada suamiku! Kembalikan aku pada Lavi!! KEMBALIKAN!!"

"Diam dan tenanglah, nona."

Tyki menindih Akira dan menjepit kakinya. Wajah mereka sangat dekat.

"Kalau aku boleh jujur, aku sedikit kagum padamu."

"Apa maumu!!" Ketus Akira lagi.

"Aku akan menjadikanmu Noah, sama sepertiku." Jawab Tyki dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Noah? Jangan….!"

"Iya, dan itu akan terjadi. Dengan Holy Empire."

Mata Akira membelalak.

* * *

"Cih..."

Sudah berkali-kali Lavi dan teman-temannya menghajar akuma di depan mereka. Namun akuma itu semakin bertambah di bawah kendali Road dan Lulubell.

"Ukh, sudah di ujung tanduk nih!" Keluh Lavi. Dia sendiri hampir kelelahan.

"Tidak bisa lagi!" Aya terhempas ke lantai. Keringat bercucuran, membasahi wajah serta bajunya.

"Bagaimana ini...." Geram Yuufie. "Kita tak bisa disini terus."

Road masih menjilati lolipopnya dan duduk di atas Lero. Lulubell memperhatikan dengan serius.

"Ne, Lulubell," Road mengajak bicara. "Apa Tyki-pon benar-benar akan menjadikan Exorcist itu anggota keluarga kita?"

"Tentu saja. Duke Millenium nampaknya sudah setuju." Jawab Lulubell datar.

"Mm.... Nampaknya seru juga ya, jika dia jadi keluarga kita." Road menyeringai, tetap menjilati lolipopnya.

"Sejujurnya, aku agak tidak suka ada Noah setengah Exorcist." Lulubell bersuara agak keras.

Lavi mendengarnya. Dia berbalik ke arah Lulubell dan Road.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'Noah setengah Exorcist' itu?" Seru Lavi.

"Rupanya pembicaraan kita didengar orang." Road berdiri di atas Lero.

"Hei, cepat jelaskan!" Lavi mulai tidak sabar.

"Biar aku yang jelaskan," Lulubell turun dari tempatnya. "Exorcist yang kami tangkap itu, akan kami jadikan Noah. Duke Millenium juga sangat setuju akan hal ini."

"Kalian akan menjadikan Akira Noah?! Jangan bercanda!! Cepat beritahukan aku dimana dia berada!!" Lavi meledak.

Road menyeringai. "Kamu, Bookman kecil! Kamu masuk saja ke dalam! Toh, sebentar lagi pemasangan Holy Empire akan dimulai."

Lavi tak buang waktu. Dia segera masuk ke Noah Mansion.

"Lavi!"

"Berhenti kalian!"

Sekelompok akuma menghalangi Allen, Kanda, dan yang lainnya masuk ke dalam.

"Ugh..."

"Selain dia, tak ada yang boleh masuk ke dalam." Tegas Lulubell.

* * *

Psyhrope Room. Ruangan mengerikan tempat penanaman Holy Empire. Dan sekarang, di sini Akira berada. Terikat di meja tengah dengan kuat.

"Ahh...."

Tyki mengelus wajah Akira yang ketakutan. Seulas senyum terbentuk di wajah Tyki.

"Jangan takut, Akira. Mungkin akan sedikit sakit, tapi berikutnya akan enak, kok...."

Tyki mengeluarkan sebuah kristal berwarna hitam dari saku jasnya. Kristal itu memancarkan kekuatan yang dahsyat, namun kekuatan itu berlawanan dengan Innocence.

"Jangan...." Akira sedikit berontak, dia nyaris menangis.

"Sudah kubilang tenang saja." Tyki memainkan Holy Empire di tangannya. "Mungkin kristal ini akan bereaksi kuat dengan Eien no Hana dalam tubuhmu."

"Tidak....! Aku ingin jadi Exorcist! Aku tidak mau jadi Noah! Tidak mau!! TIDAAAKK!!!!"

"Diam!"

Tyki merobek gaun yang dikenakan Akira di bagian dada. Akira menangis.

"Oke, kita mulai?"

Tyki mendekatkan Holy Empire ke dada Akira dan dalam semenit, Akira sudah menjerit kesakitan.

"Lucu sekali. Kita mulai saja."

Pas saat Tyki akan memasukkan Holy Empire ke dalam tubuh Akira, pintu Psyhrope Room terbuka.

"Lepaskan istriku, kau Noah sialan!!" Lavi berdiri di depan pintu dengan gagah.

"Lavi!!" Jerit Akira. "Lavi, tolong aku!"

"Tak perlu kau katakan pun akan kulakukan, sayang!"

Lavi bergerak maju, namun sekumpulan akuma menghadang langkahnya.

"Huh! Akuma begini bukan apa-apa!"

Dalam sekejap semua akuma itu habis tak bersisa.

"Oh ya? Lalu bagaimana dengan ini?"

Tyki memasukkan Holy Empire secara paksa ke dalam tubuh Akira.

"UAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AKIRA!!!"

* * *

Akhirnya update juga deeh.... Fuuh...

Porsinya Akaba sedikit yah.....

Okeeh, review yah!

Notes: 'Holy Empire' itu karangan saia dengan Claudia Cha-Ching. Thx, Cha!


	9. The Truth Beyond

Eien no Hana

A/N: Gyakakakakakakakakaka…..

Saia datang lagii!!

Writer's Block kurang ajar…. Jadi susah ngepost lanjutan chapter… huhuhu T___T

Oke deh, ini lanjutan Eien no Hana! Don't like, don't read! Gak nerima FLAMES! Buat Arara sama Rin, gak usah ngesok! Toh YANG PUNYA D. GRAY-MAN bukan KALIAN! Jadi suka-suka saia mau masangin tokoh-tokohnya sama siapa! Wong yang buat ficnya juga SAIA kok!

Gak suka? SANA MINGGAT!!!

Disclaimer:D. Gray-man miliknya Hoshino Katsura-sama, bukan punya saia, apalagi ARARA dan RIN….

* * *

Chapter 8: Psyhrope Room and Holy Empire

Ruangan itu diobrak-abrik angin kencang yang datang entah darimana. Lavi berlindung di balik Tessei miliknya, berusaha bertahan agar tidak terhempas angin.

"A-Akira…."

Betapa terkejutnya Lavi saat melihat sosok di hadapannya.

Sosok yang semula cantik, menawan, dan anggun itu kini berubah mengerikan. Kulitnya berubah menjadi keabu-abuan. Mata merahnya berubah menjadi kuning emas. Di dahinya, melintang delapan stigma yang merupakan pertanda kalau dia adalah Noah.

"A-Akira…."

Sosok itu menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam yang menusuk. Dia nampak siap untuk membunuh Lavi.

"Akira…. Akira, jangan…. Akira, sadarlah…..!"

"Hahaha! Ayo, bunuh dia!" Perintah sang Noah of Pleasure pada Akira.

Akira mengayunkan pedang yang dia ambil dari baju zirah di sampingnya.

"Akira!!!!"

TRANG!!

Pedang itu mengenai benda lain yang keras. Lavi agak kaget melihat siapa di depannya.

"Yuu-chan!"

"Khe! Menangani istri sendiri saja tak bisa!!"

Kanda mementalkan pedang di tangan Akira. Gadis itu terpental cukup jauh.

"Yuu-chan…."

"Apa?! Jangan ganggu dulu!" Kanda mulai ambil posisi menyerang. "Kalau sudah begini, dia harus dibunuh."

"Apa?! Jangan, Yuu-chan! Jangan bunuh dia!" Jerit Lavi.

"Kau ini buta?! Dia bukan Akira! Dia bukan istrimu! Dia Noah!!" Bentak Kanda.

"Tetapi…. Dia…."

Saat itu, Lavi merasa tangannya ditarik seseorang.

"Kamu…. Laki-laki yang waktu itu…."

Pemuda putih itu menatap Lavi. _"Kamu tidak apa-apa?"_

"Iya…. Tapi…."

Pemuda itu menatap ke arah Akira. _"Ah, Holy Empire sudah bereaksi…. Bookman Junior, kau mundur denganku."_

"Apa?"

"_Ayo cepat! Samurai itu pasti bisa menahan Akira sementara."_

"Yuu-chan…." Lavi menatap Kanda.

"Sudah sana pergi! Jangan mengganggu kalau tak bisa apa-apa!" Ketus Kanda.

"Kupercayakan padamu, Yuu-chan…."

Lavi mundur bersama pemuda putih itu.

* * *

"Nampaknya kita sudah cukup jauh."

Lavi dan pemuda itu bersembunyi di sebuah ruangan tak terpakai di dalam Noah Mansion.

"_Ya. Disini cukup aman."_

Lavi menatap pemuda putih itu dengan sangat serius. "Beritahukan padaku, apa yang kau ketahui tentang semuanya? Eien no Hana, Psyhrope Room, Holy Empire…. Semuanya!"

Pemuda itu menghela nafas, kemudian berkata, _"Baiklah. Tapi kau harus sabar mendengarkanku."_

Lavi mengangguk.

"_Dulu, jauh sebelum Akira bertemu denganmu…. Dia pernah hampir mati karena sekelompok akuma menyerang desanya. Saat itu aku menemukannya, dan aku bersedia memberikannya hidup dengan satu syarat."_

"Syarat apa?"

"_Syaratnya, dia bersedia menjadi host sebuah bunga ajaib yang kumiliki…. Bunga yang dapat membangkitkan kekuatan dewi Rhea, bunga yang dapat mengunci kekuatan Millenium Earl bersama dengan 'Destroyer of Time'."_

"Bunga itu…. Eien no Hana?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk. _"Akira bersedia, dan kemudian aku menanamkan bunga itu padanya. Aku masih ingat jeritannya saat bunga itu beresonansi dengan tubuhnya…. Akh, aku tak tega mengingatnya."_

"Lalu tentang Holy Empire?" Tanya Lavi lagi.

"_Holy Empire adalah sebuah batu berisikan kekuatan kegelapan yang berasal dari kegelapan hati manusia yang terdalam. Batu itu hasil karya ilmu alchemy dari sang Noah itu sendiri, beratus tahun yang lalu. Hanya orang yang mewarisi gen dari Noah yang bisa menggunakannya untuk membuat orang lain berubah menjadi Noah juga. Batu itu batu yang mengerikan, selain berisi kegelapan hati para manusia juga berisi jiwa orang-orang yang tak terselamatkan saat menjadi akuma, kalian para Exorcist takkan tahan merasakannya. Apalagi 'Destroyer of Time' itu, yang dapat melihat jiwa orang mati yang terperangkap menjadi akuma…. Aku yakin dia akan langsung muntah hebat."_

Lavi menelan ludah. "Dan tentang Psyhrope Room….?"

"_Psyhrope Room…. Ruangan khusus tempat penanaman Holy Empire. Psyhrope Room memiliki kekuatan khusus untuk menyerap habis Innocence yang dimiliki dan kemudian menghancurkannya, untuk mempermudah Holy Empire beresonansi dengan tubuh korban. Tak ada yang bisa selamat dari cengkraman Psyhrope Room, tak peduli seberapa kuat Exorcist itu."_

"La-lalu…. Bagaimana cara kita menyelamatkan Akira sekarang?" Lavi mulai gusar.

"_Cuma satu cara…. Kita harus menghancurkan Holy Empire itu…."_

"Eh? Menghancurkan Holy Empire?"

"_Iya…. Tapi aku takut jika Holy Empire itu menyerap kekuatan Eien no Hana…."_

"Kita tak boleh buang-buang waktu! Kita harus cepat!!" Lavi berlari keluar, kembali ke ruangan tadi.

"_Tunggu!! Cih…."_

Pemuda itu tak punya pilihan selain mengejar Lavi.

* * *

Lavi kembali masuk ke dalam Psyhrope Room, dan menemukan Kanda terhempas ke sisinya.

"Yuu-chan! Kau tak apa-apa?" Lavi segera membantu Kanda.

"Ugh…. Uhuk, uhuk…. Kuat sekali!" Kanda berdiri tertatih.

Lavi menatap Akira, dan Tyki.

"Akira…." Desisnya, "Aku sangat mencintaimu…. Maka izinkan aku mengurangi bebanmu!"

Lavi menerjang ke arah Akira. Gadis itu merespon dengan melawan Lavi.

"Ukkhh…." Lavi sedikit terdesak.

"_Selalu saja dia."_

"Eh?" Lavi mendongak.

"_Selalu saja gadis itu."_

"Apa ini…."

Lavi dan gadis itu beradu pandang.

"_Selalu saja Lenalee dan Lenalee…. Apakah aku tak penting di matamu? Apakah aku hanya sekedar alat untukmu? Kau tak pernah melihatku…. Kau tak pernah memperhatikanku…. Kau tak pernah peduli padaku…. Lihatlah aku…. Lihatlah aku, sebentar saja…. Lihatlah aku yang mencintaimu…. Lihatlah aku yang menyayangimu…. Lihatlah aku yang bersedia berkorban apapun untukmu…. Aku…."_

Lavi tertegun. Barusan tadi…. Jeritan hati Akira?

"Akira….?"

Lavi menatap Akira dalam. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia melihat jiwa Akira tersiksa, menangis hebat, penuh rasa sakit.

"_Lavi…. Tolonglah aku…. Tolonglah aku disini…. Apa kau tak mau menolongku? Kau tak peduli padaku?"_

"_Lavi…. Selamatkan aku…. Kumohon…."_

"_Lavi…. Tolong aku…. Setelah itu, aku rela mati…."_

"_Lavi…."_

"_Lavi…."_

Tanpa sadar Lavi meneteskan air matanya. Jiwa itu terus memanggil-manggil namanya. Jiwa itu memohon padanya. Jiwa itu mengiba padanya. Meminta untuk diselamatkan. Memohon untuk dilepaskan.

"Bahkan tersiksa pun hanya namaku yang kau panggil…. Mengapa…. Mengapa harus aku? Mengapa harus Lavi? Mengapa harus…. Lavi…."

Saat itu, pemuda putih itu datang dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam dada Akira.

"_Aku dapat Holy Empire-nya!" _Seru pemuda itu. _"Bookman Junior, sekarang saatnya!"_

Lavi menyiapkan Tesseinya. Pemuda itu menarik Holy Empire keluar dari dalam dada Akira, kemudian melemparkannya ke arah Lavi.

"Hiban!!"

Naga api yang keluar dari palu hitam itu menelan Holy Empire, bertujuan melumatkannya.

"Che….! Mugen, Sangenshiki Byakuhakuzan!!"

Kanda ikut menerjang dengan Mugen miliknya.

"_Crystal of Rhea, release!"_

Pemuda itu melayangkan kristal-kristal kecil yang langsung masuk ke dalam dada Akira.

"_Endless Flower, resonance! Release the power of Rhea!"_

Tubuh Akira perlahan bersinar.

"_The final stage is begin! Open up your eyes! The great goddess Rhea is here! The Realm of Rhea! RELEASE!!"_

* * *

Fiuuh.... selese juga chapter 8...

Feel free to review! No FLAMES!


End file.
